Chuck vs Regaining Trust
by canned00steak
Summary: Post chuck vs. final exam.What if Chuck killed the mole? After his red test Sarah leaves with Shaw and reunites with Chuck after a year but on different situation.


**MAY 2011**

**BUYMORE, BURBANK BRANCH**

**10:37 am**

Big Mike was sitting in his office together with a subway sandwich that he was dreaming of the other night. He was certainly happy with the sales going up; it is a mid-year sale after all.

"Roast beef chicken and bacon ranch, lean and tender beef in freshly baked bread, the perfect snack to start the day; it's just you and me now".

He was about to eat the piece of the sandwich, when an aloud booming noise entered his auditory canal. The voices are very familiar but a bit blurred because of the closed cubicle he is at.

"Wait a minute, that noise seems familiar, oh God it is Patel's and Barnes'. What are those two idiots up to now?"

Big Mike raced his way to the nerd herd desk, his chubby tummy and arms wiggled excitedly. And there they are on top of the desk, Jeff holding an electric guitar together with the lesbian looking man Lester Patel. He glanced at the sliding door; customers are making their way out of the store looking irritated and disturbed.

"No wait don't go." Big mike said.

His angry eyes were glued to the two fringing yahoos who started to look like nervous chicken.

"Jeff.." said Lester patting his companion's back.

" What have you two idiots done, you scared away the customers?"

" Actually they were enjoying it, Big Mike." The Indian in a white polo said.

" Were launching our first album, JEFFSTER ON FIRE " Jeff answered, his left eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Besides, Jeff and I were thinking about giving you a free album, you have to be thankful Big Mike when we get famous we might give you a job as a personal assistant to JEFFSTER."

Big mike pondered on some thought for few seconds and rolled his eyes.

"That's it I've had it with you two, boys you are fired, no more scaring away the customers."

"But Big Mike, you did agree a couple of years ago that you'd be our manager", Lester said.

" No, you two are fired." Big mike repeated.

**MAY 2011**

**ORANGE ORANGE**

**CASTLE**

**10:37 am**

"Agent Bartowski, or should I say Mr. Bartowski are you sure about your decision about just becoming an analyst?"

Colonel Casey who was standing on his right side looked bit shocked about the news. Agent Alex Forrest on his left seemed not to be affected but still felt remorse about the situation.

"Yes general, I am very sure about my decision". Chuck said

_**ARIL 2010**_

_**CASA DE BARTOWSKI**_

_**9:51 pm**_

_Chuck was still having a hangover about his red test, he was very sure that he killed the mole and the images of the gushing red fluid out of the mole's chest is still hunting him. The falling man on the train station pleaded to him, to keep him alive._

_He couldn't don't do it he just can't, he is not a killer and an assassin, he fathom about pulling the trigger. His index finger now felt the curved metal that has to be pushed. He had to this for her, blond hair, blue eyes the woman on his dreams, Sarah. He pulled the trigger, the man had stumbled from his gait and had fallen to the ground. _

_Sarah was hiding in the station somewhere, she was there to make sure that he will do it. After hearing the gun shot, she glanced at the scene Chuck was standing in front of the dead man pointing a smoking gun around his fingers. He is different now, he killed somebody, she thought. She walked from the scene and head back to her hotel room, with mixed feelings._

_Chuck was standing in front of the mole. His grasped on the gun loosened causing it to fall from his hand. His heart pounded faster than his normal beat and cold sweat flows all over his body. "I .. am a killer.. I am a killer... his mantra is focused on these words. He is a different man now, what would his sister think if she had known about it, how about Morgan, Devon and especially Sarah. Oh dear Sarah, he was pushed to his limits for her, he would do anything for her to win her heart, to be with her. He hurriedly left the scene when he heard footsteps._

_Instantly, tears fell down mixed with his sweat. There's nothing he can do now, he cannot bring the man to life again. He thinks about the man's family-his wife, his children; he has ruined a life ruined a future. Thinking straight is hard to gain now; he has lost it, his innocence. _

_His seated in front of the kitchen table, his phone stuck in his ears._

"_Common Sarah pick up." Nobody answered but a voicemail did._

" _Hey Sarah, it's me. I need to tell you something, please call me back."_

_For the third time she did not answered back. A knock on the door startled him from his reverie._

" _Sarah.."_

" _Hello Agent Bartowski, I am here to pick you up to D.C"_

" _Oh..let me just pack then." He answered back._

_He came back to the castle after 2 days in D.C. He was looking for her, try to cool off their situation. A blond agent stood in front of the computer._

" _Sarah?.. Hey I have been trying to call you but.." he stopped talking when the agent turned around._

"_Hello Bartowski, nice to see you again." Alex Forrest said. "Oh before I forget Agent Walker is no longer part of the team, she asked for a reassignment, so I guess you know the drill when a teammate resigns._

**CASTLE at present**

" Very well Mr. Bartowski, just keep in touch for your next task. That is all, any questions?"

" General am I going to field missions, I mean am I going with agents."

"Some missions require you to be present in the field, after all you are still the intersect. Mr. Bartowski, you do understand that you will be working with other field operatives other than Colonel Casey and Agent Forrest. I hope I answered your question, very well have a nice day agents and analyst."

" Uhmm, general what about me, I mean I have been working with the team for a year now maybe I could be like..promoted as…an agent now?" Morgan spoke for the first time, breaking the silence

General Beckman sighed deeply before responding to Morgan's question, " Mr. Grimes, you will be having your formal training as an agent with Colonel Casey. Goodbye agents."

The screen turned off to black color. Casey grunted, and spoke " Why am I always paired to Grimes?". He dragged Morgan back to the training room, leaving Chuck and Agent Forrest.

" Well, Bartowski, it was a pleasure working with you, good luck being an analyst." She reached out her hand to him.

"Thanks, it was also a pleasure working with you." He grasped the hand of the female agent and shook it while nodding.

Chuck entered the training room.

" Morgan I am going back to the apartment, you coming?"

"Uh, I am training with Casey today, but I'll see you tonight maybe play some Call of Duty."

" Okay buddy, Casey you should come tonight, it will be fun."

Casey answered with a grunt.

Chuck went directly to Big Mikes office, he knocked two times. He is holding a letter neatly folded to a rectangular shape.

" Come in." Big mike said, Chuck stepped inside his office and handed the white paper.

Big Mike unfolded the paper, reading quickly like he was scanning a book, " You're resigning, are you sure about this my boy?"

" Yes Big Mike, I kinda have to move forward after a year now that I have lost ….you know who. Not that working here is a bad thing it's just that I have to find myself again.."

His boss stopped him in the middle of his rambling, " I get it Chuck, well I think this is it huh. Good luck Bartowski, and for the record I think you and Blondie do look great together. It was nice working with you. And I guess I have to find a new leader for the herd."

" Yeah, I guess you have to. Well can I come back again here if I will not be successful?"

" You're always welcome here my boy, Good luck Chuck."

" Thank you sir." Chuck shook Big mike's hand. Big mike suddenly gave him a very tight hug.

**ECHO PARK**

**BURBANK, C.A**

**CASA DE BARTOWSKI**

**11:23 AM**

Chuck walked quietly inside the apartment he feels like eating sizzling shrimp right now. It has been months since he went to that restaurant; it has been always reminding him of Sarah. After debating against his thoughts he finally settled on just eating some pancakes. He whisks the mixture staring at it like he was concentrating.

_Numb nuts, you know she moved on already, stop those lady feelings affecting your moron brain, she chose Shaw over you so live with it. _Inner Casey conscience said, _God even Casey language is affecting my brain_, Chuck thought.

He sighed deeply, " You know what, he's right. She did left after you returned from D.C that day, guess I never had the chance to explained what really happened during my red test, she's still probably angry to me until now.. but ….I.. miss her." He told himself.

" Mr. Barstowki, you alone?"

" Hi ho!", Chuck nearly released his hold in the mixing bowl. He was interrupted from his concentration by General Beckman.

" General, you nearly scared me to death." Chuck said putting down the bowl._ What is wrong with this woman, she always looks so angry and unhappy, I think all NSA are like her, look at Casey for example._

" I hope I am not interrupting you with, uh, whatever you're doing. Mr. Bartowski I have a mission for you, well it requires analytical skills. My two agents stationed in Rome, reported that there is a ring operative working on a brain simulation project encrypted on a program that appears immediately after opening the web. The report says that the program is embedded on online games or any files."

" So basically, general, the ring is creating their own intersect? Who will be the host then?"

" Yes they are building their own intersect. The computers are sent to the military and schools. I would like you to study this program that they are making and create something to stop it. You will be working with Agent Daniel Samson and Agent Sarah Walter. Tomorrow at 1700 in the morning you will be leaving, together with the agents you will stay under their custody. Tell Col. Casey to accompany you to the airport. That is all."

"Wait general; are the agents….Shaw and Sarah?" He trailed off but the question was not answered as the general signed off.

_Great, that's just great; now I am stuck with her again. I am a bit happy to see her again but a part of me is not, dealing with her and the Shaw situation is inevitable isn't it? Be professional. She clearly moved on and that means you should too._

At 8 pm Morgan and Casey arrived. They went directly to Chuck's room. " Hey dude, did you finish setting up the X-box…what are you doing packing… are you moving out..or are those my clothes and your kicking me out?"Morgan asked

" Uh, no Morgan, actually I have to leave tomorrow at 5 am, I have to go to Rome, I will be stationed there."

" Rome, wow I wish I could join you there, right Casey?" Morgan looked over to where Casey is but just answered with grunt #78 _MORON_.

" So, who will you work with anyway huh, Chuck?" Morgan asked

" With Shaw and Sarah." Silence flawed in the room.

" Chuck me." Casey said to break the silence


End file.
